


Red

by Ash_Boss



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, aka I tried to expand on Marinette's feelings in the last chapter of Paws fur Coffee, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 04:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Boss/pseuds/Ash_Boss
Summary: It had been weeks since she started this game with Chat Noir. She threw hints at him in the form of crumpled notes into the suggestion bowl at Paws fur Coffee for Adrien to read and put the pieces together. Today, their game would end, and she will finally get to the bottom of this weird feeling that's been growing in her heart.(Paws fur Coffee expansion for the last chapter)





	Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaphirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Paws Fur Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612559) by [Zaphirite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphirite/pseuds/Zaphirite). 



> I had Paws fur Coffee in my To-Read list for awhile, and I'm glad I got Zaphirite so I finally had that push to read it. Paws fur Coffee just makes me want to cuddle up in a bunch a blankets and sip on some hot chocolate as the rain patters against the window... such a full and loving fic.

Today was the day. As Marinette walked towards the cafe, she reminded herself this was it. No more hiding behind her mask for Marinette, and no more hiding behind her civilian self for Ladybug. Today, they would become one and whole for her partner-in-crime, friend, and biggest dork in the world: Adrien Agreste.

Paws fur Coffee wasn’t far from the fashion building, but because Marinette had just finished her hardest exam that morning, with little to no sleep the night before, she was a mess. She had tried so hard to cover up the bags under her eyes when she got ready for class earlier, but the makeup didn’t do much good. She dragged her feet against the concrete. 

Maybe this was a bad idea, she thought. Her hair was a mess from all the times she ran her fingers through it earlier, and she could hardly focus on the people in front of her. But she did need to study for her last exam she had tomorrow, and the cafe was the best place for her to get her caffeine and provide a good place for her to concentrate… Before she could decide to go or turn around, she was already stepping into the cafe, a small ring echoing in the coffee shop as she entered. 

She blinked in surprise, not remembering most of the walk there and squeaked when small doors swung from behind the counter as someone came from the back. Blonde hair greeted her but it wasn’t Adrien’s. 

She waved in relief. “Hey, Felix.”. 

The blonde man looked at her for a moment before turning to wipe down the coffee machine quietly. She really shouldn’t have expected a reply; that man was stubborn and Marinette didn’t know why Bridgette was so interested in him. 

She walked to the table near the front and collapsed into a seat. Rummaging through her bag, she lazily pulled out Fashion Sketching Professionally, and all but threw her book onto the table. She could feel the glares of some of the students also trying to study but her lack of sleep kept her from caring. She did, though, try a little harder at quietly removing her portfolio and a few other books. 

After thirty minutes of reading the same page a few times, her mind not comprehending the words, she leaned forward in defeat. She found the book and her folded arms to be the perfect pillow, and her eyes lowered. Maybe she should take a small nap. She looked over at the tacky cat clock hanging on the wall, the tail swinging back and forth in quiet ticking sounds. Three o’clock. Adrien had told her (well, Ladybug) that he was working at five. 

That gave her two hours to rest her eyes, she thought as the quiet noises of the cafe lulled her to sleep. 

.  
.  
.

When she woke, it was quick and loud. A roaring clap of thunder pulled her from her deep sleep and she shot up in her chair. She readied her fists for any akuma thinking they’d get her miraculous but she was met with a few stares and the sounds of many pages flying off the table. 

She looked down and found her books all over the ground. Then, he greeted her first in muffled giggles before she found him next to her, kneeling down and helping her collect her books from the floor. 

She rolled her eyes at Adrien’s amused smirk, forgetting momentarily that today was the day. That she had figured out who Chat Noir was all those weeks ago and had started a game of Guess-Who with him, today being the day she finally told him. And the day she gave him the red carnation sitting in her bag. 

As he grabbed the closest thing to him, his eyes lingered on the pages in interest. She looked over to find him holding her painting of the design she drew based on ‘Chai Noir’.

It was the sketch of herself wearing a large poncho, boots, and shorts colored in brown and cream tones. A cup of coffee in her hand completed the sketch. The whole piece read comfortable and warm.

Then, she heard a small but sudden exhale from the blonde in front of her, and she looked at her watercolor fashion sketch once more. 

[Hint #1: She likes to paint. Her favorite is watercolors.]

Oh… Her heart beated quickly against her ribs and in her ears as she realized this was it. 

Marinette wasn’t sure how she saw this moment going beforehand. She thought it’d definitely be dramatic though. She imagined he’d gawk and they’d suddenly scream because of information overload. Or that he’d quickly sweep her off her feet and k… kiss her. 

But it wasn’t any of that. It was deafening in the way he kept quiet for a long moment. It was slow- oh so very slow - as his eyes lingered on the painting, the cat on the wall ticking each second he stayed in that position. And it all made her grow anxious and afraid. Afraid that Adrien would scratch his head in embarrassment and apologize because he thought… she’d be someone else. 

Suddenly, another roll of thunder shook her out of her thoughts. A flash of lightning illuminated the room, and Adrien lifted his head. She watched as green eyes traced over her hair and then came into contact with her blue ones before his eyes widened in realization.

He knows, her mind screamed at her. Her shoulders locked in place as that feeling that had grabbed ahold of her like it had the past few weeks she was with Chat Noir did so once again. 

This time, however, she felt something stronger there spreading throughout her body. It warmed her limbs and reminded her of that first feeling she had when she danced with Chat Noir. Before the fear had consumed her because she wasn't sure of its origin. 

Sure, she was nervous and wary, but a stronger part of her was full of hope, excitement, and giddiness. Her mind traveled back to the other night, just the two of them on top of a roof as she covered his eyes and leaned in to kiss him. She couldn’t kiss him then, but they both knew she had tried to.

She watched now as his face grew red and his lips parted, speechless. His fingers trembled against her sketches, and Marinette couldn't help but blush at the warm gaze he sent her way.

He cleared his throat. 

“...My Lady?”

She reached for her sketchbook as her emotions bubbled over. Hands didn't pull, though, only trembled along with his. She let out a small, breathy laugh before she whispered:

“It took you paw -fully long enough, Chatton.”

A big, goofy, Chat-like grin split across his face, and she squeaked when he enveloped her in a tight embrace that almost pushed them to the ground. 

“My Lady, my Lady, my Lady…” he whispered against her shoulder. Her vision blurred as tears swelled in her eyes, and she leaned into his touch momentarily. Though she knew for quite a few weeks that Adrien and Chat Noir were both the same person, nothing prepared her for this. When she pulled back, she found his face mirroring hers. 

“Hi.” She whispered.

“Hi.” He whispered back.

She looked past him to find they had an audience. Her cheeks warmed ever farther.

“You better get back to work, kitten,” she said as Adrien turned his attention to the quick shuffling and turn of heads. “We can talk afterwards.”

Marinette picked up the rest of her books as Adrien got up with a heavy sigh. Before he left her to her studying, though, he brushed his lips against the back of her hand like he did when he was in the suit. She couldn’t help but silently plead for him to stay, and she could see the inner battle he was having to do so. But he had a job to do and she’d wait for him for as long as it took.

She didn’t have to wait long since it was an hour before closing when she was awoken by the storm outside, but the minutes dragged on slowly as her mind wandered to the blonde serving coffee and snickering at the theme ideas from his suggestion bowl. She could feel his burning gaze on her neck, and the hairs on her neck rose at the feeling. 

When he started cleaning the dining area, she pulled up next to him as if there was some magnetic force that refused to have them separated. They childishly bumped hips every time they found each other close enough as she helped him clean the tables. 

Then, the last customer finally took their leave, and Marinette looked out the window, looking helplessly through the pouring rain as she waited for Adrien to grab his things from the back. The storm had grown worse, making Paris look grey and dreary, quite the opposite of the cafe which wrapped her in warmth and affection. She didn't even have a coat or an umbrella with her since it was so sunny earlier that day...

Suddenly, something draped over her back, and she had to bite her tongue from screaming in surprise.

“Looks like it's a good color on you too.”

She whipped around, her surprise growing as she found a certain coat hanging off her shoulders.

“No way. You actually brought it?” She pulled the garment off to inspect the details. Fingers brushed against the dark green fabric and the button up high collar in the hood. She couldn't believe she got to finally see this coat - and wear it no less. She pulled her arms through the jacket carefully so as not to tear it and pulled the collar up. 

“Just my luck to be prepared, huh?” She watched him say through the reflection of the window.

“Just my luck to not be.” She sighed and held the collar closed over her nose and mouth. “You wouldn't happen to have an umbrella, would you?”

She groaned when he pulled out a red and black polka dot umbrella from his bag. He was so ridiculous, she thought as the cheshire grin returned to Adrien’s face. Honestly...

She shook her head at him, before Adrien turned off the lights and led them outside under the awning. Then, he turned and offered up his umbrella to her, smiling wide with that same warm gaze he'd been sending her way all night. Her eyes flickered between his hand and his face before she hesitantly took the umbrella from him. When she took it, he turned his attention on the doors, turning his key in the lock.

Her hand went for the flower in her bag, fingers tracing the soft petals. But then the umbrella closed around her head as her luck would have it. She squeaked. She heard keys jingle as Adrien turned to her. 

“Don’t. Laugh.” She warned from under the umbrella.

A burst of laughter echoed beside her. It was so joyful and bright, it made her chuckle too as Adrien helped pull the umbrella back up to reveal her embarrassed face.

He grinned down at her. Affection and love filled her chest, and she shoved those feelings in front of him in the form of a flower. He went cross-eyed at the proximity before he backed up his head to see it properly. Marinette’s face burned as red as the carnation she held out to him. 

She turned away, too embarrassed to face him. “I...c-couldn’t really figure out how to s-say it in the end, b-but I really, uh, wanted to, s-so…?” 

He wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around, laughter vibrating between them. She dropped the umbrella but kept her grip on the flower. His embrace was crushing but warm, her head tucked right underneath his chin. Then, he put her down and held her at arm’s length.

The smile he had sent Marinette’s heart up her throat, warming her insides up as if he was the sun. She giggled. 

“Do I really make you that happy, kitten?” 

He bumped his forehead against hers, eyes shut. His bangs tickled her nose. “More than words could say. I’ll still try anyway you know.”

Just then, her body moved forward on its own. When he opened his eyes again, her lips had already pressed softly against his. She noticed then that the rain was drenching her hair, and she pulled away in glee to run after the umbrella she let slip out of her grasp.

Did she just-!

“H-Hey! I wasn’t ready! Not fair!” She could hear Adrien yell out as he followed quickly behind.

She kissed him. She actually kissed him!

She giggled as her fingers wrapped around the handle of the umbrella and she pulled it up to shield her from the wet barista in front of her.

“Too bad! The mood is over, try again later!”

She squealed when he made a mad dash towards her and started a game of chase as both of them slid on the wet sidewalk for blocks. Marinette was more agile though and was able to keep a distance away from him until she reached the stairwell to her apartment.

As she tried to rummage through her bag for her keys, Adrien caught up to her and trapped her against the wall with both his palms on each side of her head. They both stood there trying to catch their breath between light chuckles.

She looked up at him with a raised brow, smirk spreading across her face as she waited for her kitty to make a terrible joke. Whatever he had up his sleeve, she was ready to quip back. 

What she didn’t expect though was Adrien finally pressing his lips against hers.

Her heart exploded in her chest and she melted into him, her cold lips warming against his. They smiled against each other until their smiles split into wide open grins and she couldn’t help but giggle with him. Adrien pulled away as red as a tomato, covering his lips with his fingers.

Marinette burst out in full laughter and pulled lightly at his wrist to look at his face. “Pffffft- See? Not as easy when you have to do it, huh?”

Adrien pouted. “You laughed too, Buginette. It's not all my fault.” He paused for a moment, and then his eyes widened in realization. “Wait. Your name is Marinette, it fits perfectly, hah!” 

She rolled her own eyes and dipped out of his arms, finally pulling out her keys and climbing up the stairs. 

“Come on, we’re gunna get sick if we stay out any longer. How about we catch up over some tea?”

She beamed above him on the stairs, catching the way his hair clung to his face from the rain and his eyes watched her every movement. Chat used to give her this same look, she remembered, ever since that day a few years ago when they had became partners. She couldn’t believe she worried about him loving her when he had done so for so long. She wondered if she’d ever get used to the love that he emitted or how the love she shared for him rattled her bones and had her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. 

Adrien nodded, excitement dripping in his voice. “Do you have any chocolate croissants?”   
She laughed. “I told you last time you were here, didn't I? Only the best in all of Paris.”

And with that, she took his hand and lead him inside.


End file.
